


The Force That Binds Us

by tatinevesa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Disney ending, Drama & Romance, Expanded Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hux is So Done, Not nice alternate ending too, Reylo - Freeform, Sassy Kylo Ren, Save Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatinevesa/pseuds/tatinevesa
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...The Resistance is waning. While the remnants, led by General Leia Organa, travel in search of new plans and allies, trying to recover their forces that were decimated by the sinister FIRST ORDER, Rey must learn about the Force and seek her place as the LAST JEDI.Far from the Millennium Falcon, KYLO REN struggles with his new position in the galactic order, while trying to clarify his own feelings. Increasingly disturbed and divided between BEN SOLO and Kylo Ren, he seeks a light but may find more than that in the connection that the Force insists between him and Rey.Rey cannot help believing that the Galaxy's hope lies in the hands of the one who should be her great enemy, the new SUPREME LEADER of the First Order, Kylo Ren. Convinced that there is redemption for Ben Solo, Rey gets involved with the troubled man with whom she shares an unusual bond...* This work is a translation. Original is mine and in Portuguese. Pardon me for any misspelling.





	The Force That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Força Entre Nós](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361053) by TatiNevesA. 



> DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE AVOIDING TLJ SPOILERS.  
> Rey flees alongside the remnants of the Resistance on the Millennium Falcon. Kylo Ren deals with his churning emotions. Unwittingly, their bond keeps bringing them together, awaking controversial feelings both would rather bury...

Rey was in a deep sleep on her small cot in the Millennium Falcon. She was exhausted from what seemed like the most hectic days of her whole life. The ship carried away to the galaxy’s end the few left of the Resistance, after so many battles lost to the First Order. She fell asleep after adjusting the course of the legendary Falcon to the possible reinforcements, the allies who never came to aid, and a brief re-encounter with Finn. She couldn’t talk about everything that happened the past few days, not now. Rey felt sad for the colleagues she’d lost, devastated for there were so few left, but excited about the perspective of contributing to all that with her knowledge of the Force, which grew inside her a little bit each day. She was grateful for Luke eventually realizing the importance of taking action. But, above all, she felt a great conflict in her spirit, and that conflict had a name: Kylo Ren.

Rey had put all her hopes on Ben Solo. She believed with every strand of hair and every drop of sweat and every memory of pain that Kylo would turn against the First Order and join her, as in the visions from her dreams. Indeed, he had turned against his master. Indeed, he’d wanted to join her. But not in the way she’d expected. 

He had his own visions, which came to him in his sleep. He had hoped she could rule the galaxy… by his side.

She had been blinded by her own expectations, and now only confusion and disillusion were left on her mind when it came to the man with whom she was bound in such a unique manner – a deep connection orchestrated by the Force itself, for reasons she’d thought she comprehended, but not anymore. Not after Kylo Ren saying that she was not alone, that she meant something to him… not after Kylo Ren having held out his hand and nearly begging her… only to go back to nourishing the shadows of his soul with hatred.

No, she could not deal with any of that at that moment. All those things had drained her strength. She needed to rest and move away from those thoughts from her mind. She was just a girl, after all. Not a jedi, not someone who could control her emotions with such ease and placidity as Luke Skywalker. As Kylo Ren himself had so roughly reminded her, she came from nothing. She couldn’t, from one day to the next, pretend to have her universe under control.

Enjoying a very calm and rather deep sleep, Rey was woken up by that eerie feeling once again. She slowly opened her eyes, so heavy with weariness, catching glimpses of the quarters cold as the Jakku desert at night. Only there the canopy of glimmering stars lit the never-ending sea of sand, while aboard the Falcon she felt as if drowning in the almost utter darkness that surrounded her.

Then, she saw him.

Kylo Ren was sitting right in front of her. She could feel his tension. His face held a livid expression. He didn’t seem to have noticed her presence there, so close yet so distant. He was immersed in thoughts. Rey remained still, holding her breath, hoping the connection would fade away as quickly as it kicked in before he even noticed her. 

But she couldn’t stop the tears from streaming silently down her face when she perceived the trembling of his body, and neither could she stop asking herself why she was trembling too.

Startled, Rey moved her attention back to Kylo’s eyes and was caught in his gaze. When he reached his uneasy hand towards her, she had to close her eyes once more to keep the tears from coming. She felt Kylo’s fingers – or were them Ben’s? – gently sliding over her face. Then she shivered with his touch when he wiped away a teardrop on the corner of her mouth. Rey was most definitely not expecting such a tender gesture from the man who, just a few hours before, had tried to kill all those who meant something to her. She did not know what to expect at all, anymore.

She looked up at him, meeting his brown eyes, and it was his turn to notice the confusion in hers. What was he doing? He hated her; that had to be the reason which made his body tremble when thinking of that girl – the girl. He despised how she couldn’t see her purpose, what both of them could accomplish together. By his side, she’d be his best ally. When following her own path, though, Rey became a foe yet again. He’d burn down the past and build a new galaxy from its ashes, free from decrepit paradigms, and now she was his greatest obstacle. He wished he could make her understand it.

With that thought on his mind, Kylo frowned and brought his hand back to his side, away from the face that aroused so many feelings inside him. The Jakku scavenger had become his weakness just as much as she’d become a mighty warrior, so he needed to believe that the bond between them was nothing more than a prison. He couldn’t allow himself any thoughts beyond that.

The moment the sight of Rey vanished into thin air and all Kylo Ren could see were the metallic walls of his chambers in the dimness, all he could hear was the persistent buzz of the gigantic engines propelling his ship through the vastness of space, his body fell on its knees and he felt so torn and lonesome he believed nobody else in all universe could understand his pain.

He was Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. He’d become the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He’d discarded Snoke, that despicable being who tortured his body and poisoned his mind. He would take the galaxy. He would prove his worth. Nothing could ever stand in his way.  
Then why was he so shaken by the sight of pain tearing up Rey’s pretty face?

 

Meanwhile, many parsecs away, Rey cringed on her cot, trying to forget the touch on her face. Trying to decode such inconsistent behavior of the man who now was Kylo, and then Ben, then lastly Kylo again. Trying to bury within her the hope she nourished that they’d be side by side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for another reylo fanfiction on this website.


End file.
